Special Circumstance
by WinterLuvNaruto
Summary: “I’m sorry L; I just couldn’t treat you like the others.” How sinful his name…his own name sounded on those lips. “Do you why, L?” His fingers traveled down. “Because I’m a special circumstance.” A smile. “Correct.”


_Hello, this is my first attemped at a DN fic and yaoi._

_Please R&R_

_Summary: "I'm sorry L; I just couldn't treat you like the others." How sinful his name…his own name sounded on those lips. "Do you why, L?" His fingers traveled down. "Because I'm a special circumstance." A smile. "Correct."_

* * *

_**Special Circumstance**_

There has to be someone out there that could cure his boredom. Someone…anyone just has long as they provided a challenge. Raito thought looking at the people walking around the city. They were completely oblivious that they were being watched and preyed upon.

Humans were merely entertainment nothing more.

Raito looked through the crowd in search for his next victim. Every person that passed had eyes that were average, plain…normal. The thought was so foreign in his mind. Why would anyone want to be normal? To be normal would mean living a life of habit and routine, working from nine to five, going to school and then home. That wasn't a fulfilling life.

Walking with caution Raito stayed on the sidewalk – staying a fair distance from the people.

Well, what do we have here? Raito thought looking at what seemed to be the answer to his prayers. There on a bench not too far from where he was standing was a very pale looking man. If Raito were to judge a book by its cover then he would say that this man would be very interesting. The said man was sitting in a peculiar way; it looked like a cross between slouching and squatting.

Raito walked up to the man. He had very pale almost as pale as the crisp white long sleeve shirt he wore. His faded jeans appeared to be slightly baggy…no in fact the shirt and the pants were too big for the man's form.

"—maybe but if I just match up the time with place then everything would be solved." The man was talking to himself. He could be crazy and that would explain the man's strange appearance.

So what better way than to find out that to…

* * *

L was deep in thought till something made itself known. It sounded like a high pitched bark or a chirp of some kind. The dark haired man looked at what would make such a noise. He leaned forward some on the bench and saw a blur of brown.

"Well, hello there." What do you know a red fox? L knew that it wasn't rare to see one of these around England but this was the first time he had seen one up close.

Tentatively he stretched his hand out to the animal. He knew you couldn't just pet it outright unless he wanted it to scratch him. L waited patiently for the animal's acceptance.

Acceptance…the thought was enough to make L laugh out loud. The raven was aware of his surroundings. He knew people didn't agree to the way he looked, mostly the way he dressed. Even the people he worked with that got passed his appearance still didn't accept him. They thought he was a freak just because his IQ was one of the highest in the world, they thought he was a freak just because he was an insomniac; they thought he was a freak because he was anti-social and the worst part about it was they were all right. He was smart, he was an insomniac and he was anti-social but could you blame him.

Soft silk like fur made contract with his palm. L was sure he was smiling; he was happy that the animal was not alarmed by his forward approach. The man took his time stroking its fur. The fox didn't seem to mind - if anything - it was leaning into his touch.

"Who do you belong to?" The question was a bare whisper. L didn't want any more strange glares from the passer bys.

The fox in front of him was not at all wild…well wild in a sense to where the animal had not had contract with humans. He knew that some of the residents of England had pet foxes so this fox could be a missing pet. L didn't know why the thought upset him. He didn't want to give up the first…perhaps only - creature on this earth that accepts him apart from his heirs and guardian of course.

L glided his hand down to its neck making sure there was no collar of any kind around it. The insomniac was glad that there wasn't one to be found but that didn't mean it wasn't wearing one. In this new day and age people were getting the eclectic collar or chips placed in their pets to make sure that if they were ever found that their contract information was on them. He would have to bring it home and have Watari scan it to find the owner.

"Would you like to come home with me, girl?" He didn't know why he said girl. There was a sixty-five percent chance of that this fox being male but if he had to give an educated guess he would conclude that since the fox before him was soft, cute and cuddly (things associated with girls) that it was a girl. Most people do it out of habit; calling appealing things girls but if faced with something rough and harsh they would call it a boy. A lizard would be a great example of this.

The fox looked at him for a moment as if thinking the raven's proposal over. A strange human quality, L thought. It was even stranger that the fox didn't look like any other he has seen. The eyes were gold with a reddish tent, it's coat was a rich bronze in color, the tips on the ears that were supposed to be black were just a darker bronze like it was slowly changing from bronze to black but didn't make it, the under belly and tip of the tail were just a very pale gold. L was sure that far away it could be mistaken as off white.

"Well, what do you say?" He gentle stroked the top of its head. The eyes squinted in pleasure at the touch but nodded its head.

The pale hand that was buried in the bronze fur froze. She understood him! She understood verbal communication! That was a shock; L wasn't expecting any form of reply at all. He was just going to take the fox with him. Maybe its master had taught it the basics but L knew that his question wasn't a common one.

"Okay." He got out of his abnormal sitting stance letting his feet touch the floor. The insomniac grabbed his shoes that were set neatly under the bench were he sat and put them on.

Getting to his feet L looked over to the bronze fox half expecting her to follow him and half expecting her to run always. She stayed where she was, tail moving slowly, eyes strangely calculating.

"Well, I guess we should get going." People would think that he was crazy talking to a fox but L knew that this fox could understand the words his mouth formed.

She said nothing to show she understood but she did stand up from her sitting position and was looking at him to lead the way. L nodded and began walking, glancing every couple of seconds to see if the cute fox was still following him.

* * *

The man wasn't crazy…that was a relief but he did seem lonely. Raito knew this man was intelligent by the way he spoke maybe even on his level. The dark hair man was already different than the other people he had approached in the pass. He was even smart enough to know that he was responding to his questions and not think them just a coincidence.

Reddish gold eyes study the man him front of him. He was attractive…not beautiful or handsome but it was uncommon.

Bizarre beauty might be the best way to describe what was in front of him. He also had bizarre elegance and grace. Raito took note of the way the man was sitting earlier. He was balancing on his toes. It was an odd way to sit but impressed Raito none the less.

He was going to play a harsh joke on this individual but seeing the way the man appealed to him in such a way that he did the kitsune decided that this man was beyond a prank. This man was different…special so it was only right that Raito acted in the matter.

This man – Raito decided – was a special circumstance.

* * *

L was glad to see a familiar black BMW parked on the edge of the park. He was tired of the people's stares and glares casted his way as he passed them. It's not his fault that he wasn't swiped in the media and societies idea of 'normal'.

The raven opened the back seat door of the vehicle and sat down with his legs under him. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" The question was directed to the fox but he wish he should have kept his mouth shut.

The red tented eyes narrowed and a growl emitted from the throat of the – clearly upset – fox. It did not like being ordered at all. It reminded L of tantrum, another human quality. After its outburst the fox waited, its tail swaying.

"You're not going to get an apology because I have done no wrong." The raven was amused by the fox's behavior. It had a mind of its own and probably did everything it pleases when it was desired. The said fox turned it head as if ignoring him.

_Maybe it was spoiled from birth_, L thought, _but then again spoiled children wouldn't want to leave the house and wouldn't dare go out there comforted zone._

"Fine, I'm sorry." The dark bronze ears perked at his words and hopped in the seat next to L. Her tail curled and tucked under her. The raven haired man closed the car door after the foxed. "Even if I didn't do anything."

L let a small laugh pass through his lips as the gorgeous bronze animal let out something that sounded like a snort. "Did you enjoy your stroll in the park, sir?"

"Yes, Watari I did." L's eyes met his guardian through the rear mirror. "I fact I picked up a lost friend while I was thinking." L knew Watari was eyeing the animal the moment it stepped into the car.

"Ah, I suppose you want to find the owner then?" It was quiet for a minute. The insomniac didn't want to think of finding the owner just yet, not when this animal was becoming his first friend. As strange as it may have sounded it was true. The fox did understand him and it did respond to him in a human fashion.

"Yes, but there is no rush. Whoever left her must not have cared enough to look hard." L's pale hand became tangled again in the bronze silk. "Look at her; she has very distinct features and characteristics."

"I see, Master Ryuzaki, but you never know. Maybe the fox doesn't have an owner." L didn't want to say that the chances of that where slim. How else would this fox be smart? Foxes were smart but on the instinct level only. What this fox showed him was far beyond that.

"Maybe…"

The ride wasn't long, about twenty minutes at most. They pulled in to a fairly large estate with a gate and gardens surrounding the manor.

"We're here, sir." Watari stepped out the car and reacted to open L's door.

"Thank you, Watari." A mass of raven hair greeted the elder as his ward stepped out followed by the bronze fox.

Dark eyes studied the fox as it walked beside the slouching young man. The animal did have some human qualities. Its walk was one of them. Normal foxes would walk with a skip almost like a prance but – no – this fox walked with a high confidence and a natural grace. Its head was held high, ears perked as if it was one the run way.

"Sir, what are you going to do about the children?" The heir would most likely ask about the bronze fox.

"We'll tell them the truth. We are looking for this animal's owner." Without a word further, the young man walked into the mansion.

L took a sideways glance at the creature to his side. If Near, Mello, or Matt got a hold of the fox they would – most likely – treat it as the cat they had before. The cat was a Christmas gift from Watari and him. The three geniuses were excited and cared for the cat as expected but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that they also treated it as if it could think like them. The raven haired man wasn't talking about the complex labyrinths with the reward at the end…no he was talking about the complicated equations they would tell the cat, the constant trials they put the cat through just to see if it would come out with an intelligent out come.

It was that day the two adult regretted telling the three heirs that animal had the ability to count and solve problems just like them. Of course he shouldn't have used it as a comparison; it would have made things easier.

L continued to think on the memories of the other past pets they had had.

* * *

Raito looked at the man who seemed pretty much deep in thought. He was sure that if he left to explore the compound now the raven haired man would not notice.

The fox stopped and began a deep thinking process of his own. He felt his tail swaying on its own; it was like breathing – you couldn't control it but you could manipulate how long the breath was inhaled or exhaled or even how long it was held.

There were other people in this house. A sculpted nose sniffed the air and picked up several different scents. The smell of humans (five maybe, he wasn't sure), food – mostly things that contained high amounts of sugar, plastic, metals, and other unimportant things that Raito didn't care for. He was mainly interested in the food and humans that lived with this strange man. The older man seemed to be the head of the house or something like that; he didn't want to dwell on the thoughts of human culture too much. They were very complex creatures after all.

Dark bronze ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. It wasn't any were near him but he could tell that it was close, perhaps on the other wing of the mansion? Tented eyes looked at the raven haired man, there was already a huge gap between the two already. So should he go and explore the house or should he wait till night fall.

Both choices were tempting but he'll just have to wait till nightfall…at least things would be easier.

* * *

"Here we are, girl" L opened the door for the fox. They both stepped in to a small room. It was mostly white with a few stripes of a light blue along the top of the walls. The floor was a cool gray marble matching the medical table on the far side of the room next to a large desk and some cabinets. This was supposed to be their own private vet room for all the pets they had in the past…and future.

L slowly closed in on the animal and picked it up surprised slightly that the fox didn't put up much of a fight. This was the insomniac's first time holding the bronze beauty and was shocked that she was actually a he_._

_I guess my first assumption were correct_, the raven thought.

The bundle of fur in his arm was light weight. A pale hand made its way towards the silky brown coat for what seems to be the third time that day.

_This may become a habit._

Slim fingers gentle gripped at it and combed down the small body. The animal seemed pleased by this action and repeated it. L discovered that the fox was quiet built. Its frame was small but it you actually touched it you would know that the animal had hidden strength.

"So you're a he, why didn't you say so?" His asked playfully to the male fox causing it to look at him with those tented eyes.

Those eyes were watching him, not just looking at him, but watch in a calculated since. It was slightly scary but in L's line on profession he had seen far more scary things.

_Like the BB cases. _

"Sir, are you ready?" Watari was in the room now. L wasn't sure when the older man came in the room but he finds that he doesn't care much.

"Yes." L watched to see if this fox would put any kind of resistance against his guardian and is happy to see the prideful fox doesn't.

Prideful? It would make since to connect such a word to the fox. If it was a human L would go as far as saying that he was arrogant and spoiled. The little display in the park was a good example of that. He could almost image it…almost.

He placed the fox down on the countertop by the older man. The electric deceive in his hands was connected to a computer. L kept his hand on the animal's front side neck and the other on its back, steady him as the device scanned the fox's neck.

"I don't see anything, L." The older man looked harder but no vale.

"He doesn't have an owner?" It was a reassuring question on L's part.

The fox looked at him with its unique eyes. L could almost swear he saw a smirk form on its mouth. Then it just occurred to him.

"He's mine?" L looked at his guardian with his large eyes, much like a child begging their parent. _'Can I keep it?'_

"Yes, L that would be the case, now if you excuse me I'll go make dinner." The older man stepped around his ward only to stop. "And yes, I'll get your strawberry cheesecake." Whammy smiled when L gave him a shocked look.

"I don't ask for cheesecake all the time."

"But you still want it, yes."

L looked down, his wild bangs covering his eyes. "Yes."

"Very well." The man finally left leaving the genius with _his_ first pet. L never had a pet. The heirs always asked for them and L or rather Wammy would give it to them. He never took care of the pets so this was going to be a new experience for him.

"I just thought of it." The raven picked up the well built fox and cradled it. "You don't have a name." The insomniac walked down the hall towards his room.

It was bigger than most people's living room with a nice décor. Most people would think that L had no taste whatsoever because of the way he dressed: rat nest hair, baggy white shirt, faded jeans with no shoes but they were sadly mistaken. L loved art…every form.

It was a cross of modern and Victorian. Polished wooden floors, a cream carpet, a computer on a glass desk, and large queen size bed with chest in front of it, large windows with long curtains, a TV, and L's most prized possession…his books were all that were in the room. The book case took up half the wall but the raven didn't care. Almost all his favorite books were on that book shelf. The rest were in the library they had down stairs. Other than the books, bed, computer and basic furniture there would nothing else in the room.

Something was squiring in his arms. L looked down at the bronze fur ball.

That's right; he had to name him…but what to name him? The insomniac walked to a nearby chair, folding his legs in and balanced on his toes. The creature looked at him, its head cocked to the side in a questioning manner.

"I hope you won't judge me by the way I sit." It blinked slowly as a respond and sat on the bed that wasn't for him. It stretched out like a cat and laid down; eyes awake and calculating staring at his own…waiting.

L rested his hand on the rough fabric of his jean and placed a thumb in his mouth. "Now I have to take in consideration of you character traits." He eyed the creature from ear to tail. "Bronze." He threw out looking at the fox. Its tail barely waved in an unimpressed manner.

_He's picky that's for sure_, the insomniac thought throwing some more names out to the fox. Each one got the same reaction as the first. If L had to guess he would say the fox was bored with this. He had to take a different approach at this, instead of thinking about the fox now he should think about what it will be. L never had a friend before. He had heard dog was man best friend but this fox was just has good. His key to being social, his escape, his light out the darkness.

"My light." It was a perfect analogy as corny as it may sound.

L was brought out of his thinking to felt more squirming. He was sure the fox was on the bed. Dark bronze paws clawed at his pants leg, tail swaying wildly back and forth red tinted eyes eagerly stared at his own. It looked like he decided on a name. L thought back to the last thing he said.

"Light?" Large dark eyes studied for a reaction.

* * *

To say that Raito was impressed would be an understatement. The man was very intelligent so much that it rivaled his own. Creatures like this are hard to come by. As a kitsune you live a long life but in the two centuries Raito has been alive he only came across people like this every blue moon with a red sky. This man came very close to his real name, though it was the English pronunciation it was still his name.

How wonderful his name sounded on those lips. He wanted him to say it again and again in a more…pleasurable tone.

Raito pondered on the man's name. The older man had called him Ryuzaki and then turned around and called him L. L was most likely his name even if people would say that was Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki represented normality and this man was anything but. L…he couldn't wait to speak with the man in person.

"Light, you want to be Light?" A pale hand found itself behind his ears. Raito closed his eyes in pleasure, purring while hand gently scratched his ear.

"Light-kun will be my first friend." First friend, did people resent this man so much that he didn't have any companies of his own? That was unfortunate.

This man must have some sort of connection with Japan seeing as he had used the honorific _kun_. Strange this man didn't look Japanese and there was no accent attached to his voice. His features were obviously mixed but European was one of the ones that stood out the most. He'll leave it alone…for now.

Raito opened his eyes when the hand retreated. L stood up and walked out the room with his horrible posture. The kitsune wondered where the man was going.

"Is Light-kun coming?" A mass of unruly raven locks hide the large round eyes as they turned to look at the fox in question.

The kitsune looked at the man and followed him. Raito looked at everything as they walked by. There was a large sum of valuable art decorating the halls and rooms. Everything looked clean and neat. It was a small relief. The last person he stayed with was a total oppose–

What the hell? The kitsune's nose scrunched up at the smell. It was too sugar and sweet. He could even taste it on his tongue. Who could eat this much sweets?

"Does Light-kun want any?" The fox looked at the human who was 'sitting' at a table with an abundant amount of sweets laid out before him. He had a plate of strawberry cheesecake in front of him with the fork in his mouth.

If Raito wasn't so absorbed in the distasteful smell of sugary sweets he would said the scene before was cute and…absolutely adorable.

"L I don't think it's good to give it sweets." The bronze fox looked at who was talking. It was the older man from before…Watari was it?

"No pet of mine should live a life without sweets. The thought is practically unheard of." He wasn't going to make him eat that was he?

L reached down to pick up his friend and set him carefully on his lap. He held a sugary coated strawberry out to the fox.

Now Raito has a wide variety would it come to food. Being alive for some years you tend to travel and when you travel you tend to eat the best local food. What Raito has never done was indulge in sugar. He would enjoy it occasionally but never have it for breakfast lunch and dinner like the man who lap he sat in.

"Say, 'ah'." The kitsune eyed the sugar coated strawberry and slowly almost regrettably opened his mouth.

The first thing Raito tried to do was not gag on the sugar death sentence. It was too sweet, so sweet that he didn't taste the strawberry underneath it. The small crystals rolled on his sensitive tongue letting him taste the pure raw sugar without the fruity flavor.

"I don't think he likes it, L" Raito agreed with the wise man. He did not like it...at all.

The bronze fox jumped out the man's lap and to the floor. His tail was standing alert, red eyes glaring at the raven haired man, teeth were bared.

* * *

There was that attitude. L knew the fox had a mind of its own but now it was clear as day. Light did not like sweet, sad really. After a few seconds of growling hit turned its back and walked out the room leaving a stunned Watari.

"You're going to let him walk around the house, L?" His guardian continued with dinner; actual dinner with nasty vegetables and starch…health food.

"Yes, it was going to happen sooner or later." L took a bite of his cheesecake. "I think he knows how to protect himself."

L took more bites of his cake out of depression. His first pet, his first friend he had displeased him. The idea hurt L greatly. The raven wanted to make his pet happy, not make him mad. Sometimes life was so unfair.

* * *

Raito walked down the hall. He would admit that he slightly over reacted but that was to be expected. He distasted sweets with a passion so would it be wrong for him to show his displeasure for one? He still tasted the small crystals on his tongue. It was irritating.

"Turn off that damn game, Matt!" The fox's ears perked at the harsh language. He knew he was walking up on the other people that lived here but he wasn't expecting that outburst.

"Hold on." The voice sounded distracted. This must be 'Matt'.

Raito walked closer to the noise. His footsteps were light and inaudible. No one would notice him; the thought was enough to make the kitsune want to smirk. He couldn't play his normal game with the insomniac like he had originally planned but he could play his game with these kids. Hopeful they'll be more interesting than the others.

"No hold on." There were three boys in the room. The one with the aggressive voice had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He almost looked intimidating.

Almost.

Hey, give that back!" 'Matt' had dark reddish brown hair and his eyes where obscured by yellow tented goggles. Raito took a quick whiff. The boy smokes…he couldn't be older than sixteen.

"Now you want to pay attention, isn't that nice" The voice dropped lower in pitch to a more sensual tone, a teasing sensual tone.

Raito watched as the blonde boy held the gaming deceive away from Matt. His blonde bangs hiding his blue eyes from the fox. The obvious gamer looked flushed and uneasy. Trying pitifully to get his game back the gamer stretched his arm to reach the blondes.

"Both of you are acting like children." It was a monotone voice, soft and stern. The bronze fox looked at the one who spoke. It was an albino boy, the same age as the other two, with white hair, skin and dark gray eyes.

"Shut up, Near!" The blonde boy snapped looking at the albino deemed 'Near'. Near was twirling his slightly curly hair with a pale finger looking at the blonde with bored eyes.

--------------

"Why don't you make me?" The voice was dead an emotionless but that what it would seem to people who didn't know the albino like Mello did. He could detect the threat laced in his word and that slight under tone.

"You know what I– Hey!" So this was the plan along. Near would distract him while Matt grabbed his precious game and he fell for it….damn.

"That's what you get for being a hot head." The snow white boy said spinning around in the rotating chair. It was sad that this scene made Near look like a twelve year old knowing he was fifteen. Maybe if he stops wearing those white pajamas like clothes he'll look his age.

"I don't have to wear tight leather pant to make myself look like a badass."That quiet voice of his was annoying and that smirk on his pale lips was just the same.

Matt watched happily from a far. The two before were – without a shadow of a doubt – perfect for each other. Even though he was part of the 'group' there were just times when the two should bicker freely. Mello was getting loud, raising his voice to try to intimidate the rare albino. Matt absently wonders if L or Wammy could hear them.

The bicker was becoming faint but Matt didn't think much of it. He would usually tone out Mello and Near's fight until they both decided to include in more interaction activities.

"Matt." Two voices, two voices that were in perfect sync. Two people were looking at him. White, blonde, tan, pale, these things were familiar. "Matt."

Hands found their way to his chest that strangely bare. Caresses came along with mouths and lips. The chain smoker had a tough time thinking about the situation. It was like the only thing that was available to think about were the touches and sound. There was no background…well one he couldn't focus on.

"Matt, come here." Hands were on the back of his neck pulling him closer to something.

Something didn't make sense. Wasn't Near and Mello fighting? Why were they pleasuring him? How did he…how did they make the transition to the bedroom with their clothes off? He may not be as sharp as the other two but he knew something was wrong.

Warm…that's all that entered his mind as lips found his own nipping slightly at his bottom lip. The caresses didn't stop either in fact they seemed to increase. Other hands skimmed down his torso briefly gliding over his erected nipples. They stopped at his pants, slowly undoing them.

"_Matt."_

"Huh?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

* * *

That had gone better than he had expected. He wanted to play some tricks on the youth but he couldn't do anything dramatic and traumatizing like he normally would. Since these boys lived with his 'owner' he couldn't harm them because that would upset his raven. But nothing was stopping him from doing embarrassing and personal like he just did.

It didn't take rocket science to know all three of these boys were lovers and since the two polar opposites were fighting in their own little world it left the third one vulnerable; vulnerable in a since that allowed him to be controlled by his desires.

Raito didn't really have to do much of anything just set the illusion up and everything was in place. Work was something the kitsune didn't mind as long as he gets his results.

Reactions are what he lives for. Seeing the raw emotions passing through a human's face, clear as day for all to see is what makes him feel alive. And this boy just gave him what he wanted. The goggled boy was flushed before but now he was absolutely red. Embarrassment and arousal were evident on his face. Raito could even smell the pheromones in the air. To add to the fox's amusement the other two were looking at the gamer in confusion. The emotionless albino even showed his emotions…to a certain extent.

The boy had smarts, Raito would give him that. It had taken a little longer to succumb him to the illusion than he had originally planned. He kept questioning everything and that made it the more challenging for the kitsune.

"I…I don't know." The dark haired boy slid down in the couch a bit, like a slouch, in defeat.

As much as the fox would like to see this whole thing play out he had to get back to his raven.

His raven…Raito was claiming the man before he even saw him in his humanoid form. It shocked him but then again it didn't. The raven was interesting and he had an intelligent mind, one that is very admirable. It was only natural that he would want him.

"Light-kun, did you enjoy your exploration?" L was sitting in a swivel chair by the computer looking at something. "It's nearly midnight; you were gone for quite some time." He had a cup of tea with loads of sugar from what Raito could smell from his station.

The kitsune walked toward the insomniac glancing at the tea and then the clock on the computer. It was 11:54pm, six minutes till twelve.

* * *

"Is Light-kun going to stay up with me?" L looked at the fox question. Everyone was either sleeping or getting ready to go to sleep leaving him to walk the house freely in the night. It would get lonely without someone to talk to at night. Being insomniac had its ups and downs.

The bronze fox threw him a look and jumped on the bed, curling up in a ball. He didn't even make a bent on the bed. Even breaths were visible through the small frame of the small creature showing that it was sleep. L gnawed at his thumb in concentration. Should he go to sleep now? He wasn't tired but he did want to lie down.

The raven walked quietly to the giant bed and lay down careful not to wake his pet…his friend. This felt nice. His pale hands gently rested on the fox's silky coat and snuggles his face in the fine fur. If someone ever caught this scene L was sure he would die of embarrassment. Many people think him to be a robotic when he worked on the thousands of cases he get, even more people think him to be socially inept seeing as he has not taken up an personal interest like a friend or lover but the truth was he was scared. He was raised alone and in his head he thought he would always be alone. No one has taken an interest in him, no one approached him, they all turned up their nose at him whenever he walked outside, and at work people were too freaked out to befriend him. All he ever had was Watari, the heirs and now Light-kun.

"Good night, Light-kun." A smooth baritone voice said in a bare whisper as dark gray eyes shut closed.

Finally, Raito thought the man would never fall asleep. He was a true insomniac. The clock read 3:09am. The kitsune took his nap around twelve but the man cuddling into him fell asleep around 2:45 am and even falling into slumber it was a _light_ slumber. Every time Raito tried to move or get up the insomniac raven would wake up slightly alert. It was a pain! This met that the fox had to wait for the raven to enter something that was a little deeper than NREM stage N1. Patients is a virtue, he had to remember it.

The hands that held him near loosen slightly giving the small creature enough room to crawl out. Raito landed softly on the floor looking at the raven through the darkness of the room. He was still sleep and looked to remain that way for awhile.

Good, it gave him time to do what he wanted. Slowly his body began to take another shape. Small legs turned into long defined ones, paws began to spread into fingers and then to hands, claws shrunk fur to skin, one tail became three, and a face formed with a sly smirk.

Raito tried to hold his moan when he stretched. It's been so long, too long in fact, since he bared his humanoid form. Slight popping sounds were echoing through the room and Raito didn't care of a moment until…

"Light-kun." The kitsune's large ears twitched at the sound of L's drunken voice. It was very likely he won't remember anything in the morning and Raito was fine with that.

He slowly walked back to the bed looking at the half opened eyes of his owner. Raito lowered himself so that he was to the human's eye level. With a quick glance above the mass of raven hair he saw blood red letters and numbers dancing.

L Lawleit.

Ingenious! He used his first name as an alias and no one would be the wiser. It was dangerous but no one seems to found out yet.

"Light-kun." The sleepy voice began him back from his senses.

"Yes, Lawleit." A clawed hand brushed some of the wild strand away.

"Thank you for being my first friend." The raven's words were barely audible but his ears picked up the small vibrations. Raito smiled down at the man.

"You're welcome, L Lawleit, now go back to sleep." As soon as pale man's lashes touch his cheek Raito stood up. "Sweet dreams." The kitsune place a chaste kiss on the other man's lips.

Quietly, Raito walked out the room. It was still around three o clock and that met he didn't much time left. He was sure the insomniac would wake up in two hours for his ungodly sugar requirement. The kitsune was sure that the sugar was what keeping him awake. If he didn't eat so much sugar he could sleep almost regularly. Maybe he'll present the solution to him when the time comes.

Raito looked around. No one was awake but there was a slight risk. It was dark, pitch black even. Human eyes wouldn't be able to see through the thickness of the night but if someone were to flick on the lights he would be able to shift into his other form and no one would be the wiser.

A fox like smile found its way to his lips. He was going to have fun today.

* * *

"Light-kun." L woke up without a sign of sleep on his face. He was wide awake, alert. He had a weird dream. The room was black and all he saw were bright glowing red eyes. They were scary and dangerous but the way they were looking at him…it was a caring look. It wasn't just the eyes that made the dream weird it was the fact that he had called Light's name and got a _verbal_ answer. The voice was sinfully smooth, very alluring and…and it said his name! No one knew his name expect Watari but then again it was a dream. Just a dream but it felt so real.

"Light-k–" The insomniac froze, his fox still was sleeping curled up into the ball. It was an even cuter sight now that there was sunlight peeking into the room. Its bronze coat was shining a soft gold.

Maybe he should get something for him like what other pet owner do. Toys? No he was sure the fox wouldn't play with it or maybe it would be too picky over the toys he plays with. Clothes?

L looked at the bronzes fur ball.

No he could get clothes but there were two problems with that. One, the gorgeous coat the fox seemed to possess would be obscured and two that graceful movement would be constricted.

What could he get his pet?

He could ask the heirs but then again what would be the point of hiding Light from them. Watari always seemed to know what to do but L didn't want to be a bother. He could always look on the internet. L was sure lots of new pet owns had the same problem.

The insomniac got off the bed, careful not to wake up his fox, and walked to his desk. The nice shiny black laptop was already opened and read to go. He typed in Google: what to get for your pet for first time pet owners? A list of possible website popped up. L didn't know which one to choose so he just clicked on the first one presented.

That's it! The insomniac looked at the picture materialize in front of him. His Light-kun had a very arrogant attitude. Light-kun was a spoiled animal, whoever took care of him (L knew someone was taking care of the animal, its coat was way to clean to look like it was raised on the streets) gave him the finer things in life. The raven haired man wouldn't mind doing the same because the black collar with the genuine ruby gems on the computer screen said: _Light_.

Money wasn't an issue so there was nothing to worry about. He could order it now and get a quick delivery. L was excited.

He was excited!

He couldn't wait for the fox's present. He had previously ordered it. A little window popped up on the screen telling him it would be ready in one business day or less which wouldn't be long. L stuck his thumb in his mouth out of habit and gently gnawed.

* * *

Raito woke up in silence. There was no noise, not even that damned typing noise he was so aware of some hours ago. The raven haired man was going to make him an insomniac like he was with all that typing. It was around 5:00am when he heard those pale slender fingers pecking at the key board. Raito ignored it hoping it would stop soon. He kept his body still and relaxed. He didn't want the insomniac to notice.

There were a few more pecks then it stopped. The kitsune willed his ears not to move with the sound. L had shut the computer and walked out the room leaving him where he was. It is now 7:56am, almost eight. His owner was gone for quite some time. Lawleit wouldn't send that much time eating sweets, would he? Raito's mind began to whirl. He wanted to stop thinking.

"Is Light-kun hungry?" The very man he was thinking about was right in front of him with his hand in his fur. The pale hand continuously stroked the bronze fur.

Raito said nothing but hummed in pleasure. The fox only prayed that it wasn't sugar again. If this man dared to feed him sugar there will be hell to pay. L took Light into his arms and walked out the room into the dining room. Well that's what it looked like.

"L you got a pet?" The person had voice the other's curiosity. This could only be Mello, the loud mouth blonde with a fierce attitude; real name Mihael Keehl.

"Yes, he's a red fox. His name is Light." L took the opportunity to run his hand through the silk fur.

"Cool, can I hold him?" The blonde push out of the table and ran to L. Stretching his arm out like he was going to receive Raito.

He wasn't a damn baby he could take care of himself. He didn't want the blonde holding him.

"He scratched me! He fucking scratched me!" Blue eyes stared incredulously at the kitsune while holding his wrist. The slightly tan skin was adored by three thin red marks.

"I guess he doesn't like people." The insomniac raven wasn't too concerned when he said this; it was almost like he was happy he didn't want to go with Mello. Possessive, maybe or was he just being selfish.

"Or just Mello." It was that quite monotone voice, the one that was almost identical to the person that held him.

The albino walked up to the threesome with a particular walk like the insomniac's. It was unusual and graceful how the way his feet shuffled across the floor with no sound. He was short compared to L but Raito guessed he'll be about the same height as the blonde, if he straightens his back out. Maybe he was related to the raven that would explain the obvious habits they shared. The only difference the fox could come up with was that one had black hair while the other had white, one was shorter than the other, clothes were…different, and one liked sweets and the other liked toys. There was the obvious age difference and the noticeable sleeping habits. The albino didn't have the dark shadows under his eyes like the insomniac did so Raito could conclude that the snow child slept regularly.

Nate Rivers that was the name that was above the boy's head last night. It was an unusual name…no in fact they all had abnormal names. The gamer's name was Mail Jeevas and the elder among them was . It is a shame the Shinigami eyes only worked in the dark in his other form. It was like the names and numbers were glow in dark. Ryuk told him that since he was a kitsune – a well respected kitsune in the shinigami realm – that his special eyes would only work in the form in which he had received them in the dark. It was annoying but he didn't always need the name of his victims. Illusions can be performed on anyone.

"If you take things slow Mello, you would have to get hurt." The voice was emotionless as it scolded the blonde.

Mello glared at the white haired boy but Near paid him no mind as he stretched his hand out to the fox. Not petting him but just hovering above his nose.

"You know how animals have a great sense of smell, Mel-lo?" Near began. Raito saw a small smirk on his young features. "It's even said that they can sense what type of person you are." Raito understood where this was going and he had suppress his own smirk. It seem like he wasn't the only one that like to tousle with others emotions and to help the albino boy out he jumped from L's arms and into his.

It was fun to see the shocked look of the blonde's and the raven's face but L's was only for a split second. "I guess you are a bad person, Mel-lo." Near said cradling Raito in his arms while petting him at the same time.

"Near has a way with animals." The goggled teen walked over to them with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

L didn't want to admit it but he did not like sharing. He knew he was possessive over his sweets but not anything else. It's only natural, right; to be possessive over a new possession.

The raven looked at the bronze fox; it was almost as if the fox was basking in the reactions. The red tinted eyes were slightly squinted like it was smiling, Near had a smaller one on his face. It was like there was an inside joke between the two. Maybe it was, maybe their goal was to tick Mello off even more than what he already was.

L didn't know if it was a good idea to introduce the heirs to Light but it was too late to take back anything. Light was a smart animal maybe even more than the raven could imagine and this was his way of having fun. Going into the city where no one knew who he really was he would see the pet owners flaunting their animals. They would boast about their pet and what it could do. Man and woman both fall victim to this. They would shower the animal with gifts and presents, spoiling the creature. Some would reward their pet because it did good or behaved well but all they were doing is giving into the creatures' wishes. They would behave only when they got something out of it, only when the human bend to their will.

The cats with the high and mighty attitude were great example of this. Cats are independent creatures so they would be picky about some things. Dogs have it just as bad but it is more thoughtful because they are dependent creatures. They would attach themselves to a human and protect them and welcome the shower of affection they would receive. It was kind of sad when certain pet owners would go too far and buy clothes and various other unnecessary things but L guess it was a slight punishment for what they do.

Raito was different; L would spoil this creature…

Just because he could.

"L, are you going to sit down or just stand there all day?" Matt waved his hand in front of the detective's face. The older man was a little out of it.

"Yes, forgive me." The insomniac sat down at the head of the table and looked around.

Where was the fox? He wasn't with Near, Matt or…wait where is Mello?

"He went to the bathroom, you know for his wrist." Matt offered the information to the detective with a small smile. "And – Light was it – is around here somewhere."

"Thank you." L was a little worried. He knew the blonde some anger problems and he hoped that he wouldn't take it out on the small creature.

"Good morning, sirs, how are you all doing?" Wammy stepped into the room with a small cart filled with a variety of food. When L said food he met a small portion of breakfast food pancakes, bacon, eggs and fruit and a bigger portion of sweets.

"Fine." The two younger ones answered and began to eat their food.

"L?" The older man said rolling the cart to him.

"I'll be fine." The raven stuck him thumb in his mouth and stared at the sweets in front of him.

"Of course you will be, sir." The man gave a knowing smile.

"Thank you, Watari." L took his food and walked off to his, sulking.

This was a new feeling, sulking.

It was weird and unnatural to him.

He didn't like it.

Why was he sulking, anyway, because Light left before he could spend the morning with him? That wasn't a good reason.

L took a big scoop of his ice cream cake. The whip cream icing was balanced nicely on top of desert. He was sitting on the swivel chair staring out the window. He should get to work and start his weekly cases but he didn't feel like it. He just wanted to sit here and eat all the sweet delicious deserts Wammy would bring him.

L took another bite of the cake and continued to look out the window. Breakfast was sure to be over by now. The sun looked to be in the center of the skies. It was noon or something close to it. Maybe he should go out for a walk, like he did yesterday. Wammy wouldn't complain, in fact, the elder would jump for joy. The insomniac did not work out and walking was an occasional thing.

The raven haired man walked to the door with empty plate in hand. He walked down the hall passed numerous rooms and stopped by the kitchen. No one was there so L didn't have to worry about being questioned. The quiet man walked to the front door staring at his shoes. Did he have to wear them? He was only walking around his compound, nothing should harm him but there were sharp rocks on the ground. L stood at the front debating with himself. Shoes or no shoes that was the question.

It took up two minutes of his life but he finally came up with the decision to not wear them. L would have to make sure that he just walked on the soft grass.

The cool summer breeze hit his messy black making it whirl in the wind. Other than the a few cars it was relatively quiet outside. It was going to be a perfect day.

L felt a small smile coming along as he walked through the garden. All the plants were well watered and the trees looked healthy. Wammy was doing a fine job of keeping the garden alive.

The insomniac was going to pass up the water fountain but his peripheral vision picked by something gold on his left side. It wasn't moving but it was _moving. _

L walked up to it not really surprised that it was Light.

The little fur ball was stretched out on one of the lower tree branches with its tail swaying back and forth with little effort. Light was bathing in the sun making his bronze silk coat seem gold. It was almost an unrealistic picture. The tinted eyes even seemed unnatural.

"Is Light-kun waking up from his cat nap?" L walked closer and ran his hands over the wonderful coat. He just couldn't get used to the feeling.

Light made a snort like sound as he stood balanced on the small branch and stretched. A silent yawn emitted for his throat showing the row of, surprisingly, white sharp teeth. The four large canines intrigued L before closing. Those teeth reminded L that his Light was not only gorgeous but dangerous as well.

"I guess so." The raven held out his arms for the creature to jump in them but it seems that Light had his own plans. The fox jumped landing gracefully by L's feet and walked away. "It seems Light-kun did not require my assistance." The raven said under his breath.

Raito was a little tired, he didn't get the full hours of sleep he was used to. The day was nice so why not sleep in the sun, unfortunately the raven haired man found him before he could drift away. The interesting man that he wanted to claim was standing a little below him. He had his wide dark eyes trained on him. It wasn't unusual for people to stare at him and he couldn't blame them. A pale hand tangle itself in his fur.

"Is Light-kun waking up from his cat nap?" Asked the baritone voice of the insomniac

Raito scoffed. He was going to go to sleep but someone had interfered. Tinted eyes glanced at the odd man. He had his white shirt clad arms stretched out as if to catch him. The kitsune didn't need any help nor did he want the help. He stretched and jumped down from the branch.

"I guess so." Raito began to walk away from the man. He was sure the human would follow him. "It seems Light-kun did not require my assistance." The raven said under his breath.

* * *

It took a lot for the fox not to turn around. His sensitive eyes picked up the words and tone of the raven haired man's voice and couldn't help to think that it was absolutely adorable. He heard the unmistakable pout through those lips. He couldn't image how the man's face looked.

The man's steps slowed a bit when they saw something in the distance. It was the elderly man…Watari. He was walking and looking down at something in his hands. Mail possibly, Raito thought staring at the man with calculate eyes.

"Ah, Wammy what do you have there?" The voice was still it usual monotone self but it was laced with a little excitement, hope.

"Nothing but mail, Ryuzaki." The elderly man smiled and looked down to see the small creature. "I see you've found him."

"Yes," The bizarre man looked at the kit. "Yes, it appears I have." He said these words slowly through his horrid habit of his thumb. "Is there anything for me?"

"I am afraid not, sir now if you excuse me…" L gave a curt nod and left the man to his devices.

Raito didn't miss the slight sag in the raven's shoulders. He was or is waiting for something. The fox knew it but he didn't know what.

"Oh, well." His large eyes looked at Raito. "Let's go, I have work to do." He sounded as if he dreaded the thought. Maybe he did, the fox never knew.

They walked back into the house passing up different room until they stopped at what seemed to be the living room. The other occupancies to the house were sitting around the room with stacks of paper around them. The albino was sitting by the large window overlooking the garden. His white clad legs rested at an odd angle. He had the most papers and a blank puzzle surrounding him. The blonde and the dark brunette sat on the couch. Mello's legs were on the gamer's lap with a chocolate bar in hand. The giant head phones on his blonde head was playing loud music. The gamer had his portable gaming system resting by his side while he looked at a stack of papers. The all had a small laptop by them.

"How is everything?" L was standing at the door way.

"Fine." The albino, Near, said without sparring the two a glance.

"And you Mello and Matt?" L addressed the two sitting on the couch. Mello looked up and glanced at L and the fur ball at his side. Matt answered for the two but didn't look up from what he was doing.

Raito was curious at what they were doing. It was odd. This couldn't be homework, there was too much paper. The fox moved toward the quiet boy by the window. His paper was stack neatly with the titles and heading showing.

Near didn't say anything when Raito's paws rested on the paper instead he watched the fox.

Case files…These three young boys were detectives? That was quiet impressive in Raito's book but if these were case files and these boys were deceives then the kitsune could conclude that the odd man behind him was the great L. It made sense but Raito felt disappointed in himself for not finding out sooner.

Some genius prodigy he was.

A hand weaved itself in his coat. It wasn't like the older man's touch but it was familiar. The hand was smaller and gave fragile strokes.

"Near." The fox knew who spoke the name but he was curious to why the person stopped. He aimed his tinted eyes to the culprit.

"Yes?" L didn't say anything but the fox could see it in the detective's eyes. It was well hidden and he could only feel flattery that the bizarre man felt such a way.

Jealousy and possessiveness never looked better.

"Is he distracting you?" Distracting? Was that the best excuse he could come up with? Raito was impressed that the was no emotion in the detective's voice or eyes; he didn't even look at the kitsune but seriously…that was the best excuse.

"No, I am done with my cases so there is no distraction." The boy's voice was an almost replica of the raven haired man's. It was dull and lifeless.

These people were interesting.

"Point given." The detective had his thumb in his mouth, "I'll be on my way." He did pause as he left the room. Raito was almost tempted to follow him…almost.

He bowed to no one.

There was movement beside him. The white haired boy was walking out into the hallway heading the opposite direction the older detective went. Curiosity was getting the best of him.

Raito looked at the two sitting on the couch. The blonde was sleep while the other was still looking at reports. The goggled eyed teen had on the other's head phones. It was likely they didn't hear the confrontation between the social awkward.

Raito walked in the direction the boy had earlier. The right door was left ajar, inviting him in.

The kitsune didn't hesitate. He stepped into the room to see a shock of white. Everything was white and bare. It reminded the fox of the mental intuitions. The wall was a crisp white with no posters or dirt. The bed was made neatly in the corner with a white comforter. The floor was a type of white tile.

The only things that weren't white were the countless toys in the room. There was a castle made out of playing card, towers and building made out of legos, toy robots and action figures lined up and a complicated domino formation.

It looked like a child's play room with a complex.

"You can play with them if you want." The albino had his back towards him but Raito didn't move. "I know you're smart…you understand speech."

True he did but he wasn't going to lead the white haired boy on. He stayed where he was curled up in a ball. The fox didn't know what time it was but he'll just take a small nap. He had plans for tonight.

* * *

Tick Tick Tick…

How long is this going to be?

L admits that he is bored. He didn't feel like himself, his emotionless, robotic self. He actually felt lonely, it wasn't the first time he feel this way it's just the first time it bothered him this much. At first it wasn't as noticeable but not it like there was something missing.

He couldn't have gotten attached to the bronze fox that fast.

He couldn't have but looking now with the clock ticking on the overhead and his laptop screen illuminating a bluish glow throughout the dark room it was kind of empty.

An animal Light may be but he was possible smarter than anyone L had known. If only he could find someone like that in real life. Light couldn't talk; Mello, Matt, and Near were too young to understand; and Watari was his father figure. He had one friend and that didn't really help because that 'friend' was a cunning fox. Canines were man's best friend alright.

The insomniac let a long sigh while he adjusted his fingers. He just couldn't get uses to typing. He won't complain out loud but the constant typing was starting to stiffen his joints.

He really wanted to take a break but he knew better. He couldn't just blow off the day to be lazy…well maybe he could but something would feel like it was missing And that would be awful; there in nothing L hate more than an unsolved puzzle.

It was hypocritical of him to think that because Light was one.

Hmmm, what is a genius to do…?

Dark gray eyes glanced at the clock again. It was five after midnight. No one was awake at this hour, not even Watari. He could either get up or help himself to the emergency cake in the kitchen or he could go to sleep. The battle wasn't a long one for L decided himself too lazy to walk down stairs and he was due his two hour nap.

* * *

Raito's ears gave a slight twitch to the sound up stairs. It sounded like someone was closing something. If the kitsune had to make a guess it would probably the dark haired insomniac. He was just now going to sleep. It was sad because the bronze fox was well rested from his long nap.

The albino doll was a good kid, too clever for Raito's taste but a good kid none the less. He wasn't overly chatty and he reminded the fox of the raven haired man a little. It didn't take a genius to know that the white haired boy liked toys while the older detective liked sweets…both at very large amounts.

The fox looked around the room. Raito was right (not that he was ever really wrong) about his assumption, the albino sleeps! It looked like he has been asleep some time. It was kind of a relief. If her had woke up when the boy was still awake…

Raito swiftly got out the room and changed in to his other form. He walked through the house without a care in the world. He only stayed in the house for two nights and yet he knew the layout for the house like the back of his hand. The kitsune walked the long hallways without making a sound. He wasn't going to go to the insomniac right away, no; he'll do something productive, something that didn't involve going into people's dreams.

If he remembered correctly there was a liberty just around the corner. It wasn't overly large or flashy. The collection of books was of wide variety. It had everything from classic literature to manga which was an odd choice but who was he to judge. Humans were odd creatures and like Ryuk said they were entertaining.

Raito looked at the rows and rows of books with a bored expression. He ran his claws fingers over the stem of the books. He read each of the titles and none of them looked worth reading write now. Almond shaped eyes narrowed in the darkness to look in the back of the liberty. The last bookshelf was up against the wall and looked as if someone had double stacked the books like they were hiding something. Secretes were always a fun thing to uncover. He remembered when he was in America in his younger years. There was a woman all too happy to let a weary traveler into her home. It started out as the usual guest-host relationship but developed into something more. Raito didn't care too much about anything the humans did but he wanted to see what the woman's ignorant husband would do if he found out.

If he was born a zenko he would have told the man gently and have him forgive his wife and act as if nothing has happened but…he wasn't. There was no entertainment in doing nice thing; instead he plagued the man with nightmare about him and his wife. It was very dramatic and the outcome was more than satisfying. The man had gone to tell his wife of his dreams but found her with her lover. The man let his emotions get the better of him and killed them both in a fit of rage. It was almost romantic the way he killed himself when he found out what he had done.

He was a sick bastard and he knew it. The shinigami eyes actual made everything worse. How much chaos had he caused over the centuries? With his mind, eyes, and looks he was someone's nightmare. There was one other person he could think of that rivaled him. She wasn't as smart as him but she used her looks and sly personality to trick her victims. Misa Amane was such an actress that Raito had to think if the lady fox was real or fake at times. If he could recall she was in America posing as a Japanese super model '_dating' _a man named Higuchi Kyosuke.

Raito shook his head at the flooding memories and turned his attention to the books. He reached in the back and pulled out a medium sized graphic novel…and graphic it was. Raito flipped through the pages. It's not that he hasn't been exposed to this type of stuff before; quite on the contrary he has done some of the things in this book. Women or men it never mattered. As long as he could tolerate them long enough to find his pleasure he was fine. But that wasn't what got the fox, what got the kitsune was who owed such a book?

The occupants of the house were odd people but he didn't think this odd. There was a chest load of doujinshi with a wide variety of choices; everything from yaoi, yuri and henti. There was a big pervert in this house. He wasn't expecting this, it was a surprise but he didn't mind. It was kind of refreshing.

The kitsune walked out the small library after he put everything back into place and headed to the detective's room.

* * *

L knew he wasn't dreaming. It all felt too real to be a dream. He was being touched, it should alarm him but it didn't. The hand was moving it a small circular motion on his back. It was more soothing than aggravating, it even had an undertone of sensual pleasure too it. L didn't wasn't going to complain but he wanted to see who the person was.

"Go to sleep, Lawleit." The voice was deep and seductive.

L knew he wasn't thinking right, the alluring voice said his name again. He wasn't hurting him so he guessed it was alright to just do what it suggested.

* * *

"Sir, are you alright?" Wammy shook L's shoulder lightly.

"Yes, Wammy. Why wouldn't I be alright?" The raven said rubbing his eyes. For some reason he felt content today. Not tired, not emotionless, but content. He even felt a faint smile gracing his lips.

"You slept in. I thought that something might be wrong but I guess I was mistaken." His guardian stepped back, giving him space. "Your package has arrived if you wanted to know."

"Where is it?" L got out the bed.

"I placed it in your office… the one you never use?" Yes, he knew the on. The only reason he never used it was because there was just something about that room that put L on the edge. It wasn't a logical explanation but it was true.

"Why did you put it in there?"

"Because you rarely do things like this unless it was for exotic sweets and sense you didn't contract me on this purchase I was guessing that it was a gift." The man knew him better than himself. The thought scared the insomniac a little. "Would you like me to get it?"

"No thank you, Wammy. I'll go get it." The elder man walked out the room L to himself.

The package was here. L absently wondered if Light would like it. He didn't usually get gifts for people. He had Watari do that for him and plus he didn't see the point.

Since he was the great detective L, Eraldo Coil and Deneuvecc people would always invite him to parties hoping for him to make an appearance. He never made an appearance. Never have, never will. The people were always shallow and had an ulterior motive. In these parties they would request that they receive a gift. L never understood why he would have to give a gift because they invited him. Birthday parties and wedding were the only exception but seeing as he has been to either…

L opened the door to the room and walked straight towards the desk. He never liked this room but sadly he had to work in here. Watari would always tell him it wasn't good to get distracted while working on cases. So what better way to solve the problem than to put him in a room with absolutely no distractions? It was like torture, the only that was good was he received a bunch of sweets in return. Who was he to argue?

"Light-kun." L called out, hoping the bronze fox would come. The little creature had to be somewhere running around. "I have something for you."

At this a blur of gold and brown stopped at the doorway. If L didn't know better he would say that the fox was glaring at him. Those human like gestures were getting to him each time he looked at those tinted eyes. There was something about those eyes that always got him. The raven wasn't sure if it was because of the way those amber eyes seem to study everything around them or the unnatural intensity that always fell upon him when the creature looked his way.

"I have a present for Light-kun." He offered a small smile and bended down to the fox level.

Pale lengthy fingers opened the package and presented the black collar with small rubies on it. On the inside of it had his signature gothic L in white. L was happy that the people had got his order right.

The insomniac tried to put the collar on the fox but it was proving to be very difficult. L was actually wrestling with a mammal. He almost clamped the color in play but a surprising force pushed him and forcing him onto his back. L opened his eyes to be staring at rich gold ones.

The stranger's arms where pinning his to the floor. It was odd. They were staring at each other for some time until L noticed that this stranger wasn't exactly human. The rich golden eyes were hued with a dark red, perfectly neat caramel hair framed the beautiful face above him, tanned _bare _skin covered every inch of the being in front of him but that wasn't what startled L. It was the fact that the beautiful male in front of him had fox ears and three tails behind him.

"I don't do collar." The voice was just like the ones he would hear late at night, sooth, sinful and somehow…deadly.

"Uh." What was L to say? This wasn't normal but then again nothing was normal in his world. He could think about this calmly with logic. "I understand your discomfort with the collar, now. I will not force you to where it…but could you please move off me?"

The brown ears on top the head twitch slightly before the hands released him but that didn't mean that the body had. L willed himself not to react to the sight before him. It was practically like the manga Matt would bring home expect the humanoid straddling his hips did not look like a uke at all. In fact he looked like the type who loved to dominate. He wasn't cute and cuddly like in the manga. He was gorgeous with a sinister quality underneath. Those eyes hid something dangerous and L couldn't help but blush a little.

"Light-kun is a kitsune?" The dark gray eyes looked at the ones staring at him.

"Yes, one that is terribly bored and irritated." It wasn't an answer he expected but he'll go with it.

"Why, may I ask, you are bored and…" The kitsune shifted on top of him making their lower bodies touch. It was hard to forget that this man on top of him was naked. "Irritated?"

The rich eyes narrowed at his as if looking at something. "You tried to collar me…no one does that unless I allow it." He shifted his body again and it was all L could do from gasping out. He wasn't sure if the gorgeous brunette knew it or not but he was creating a wonderful friction between his legs. "But seeing as you are an interesting character I'll make a bargain with you."

"A bargain?" L stuck his thumb in his mouth a bit hard.

"That's what I said." A smirk appeared on that beautiful face. It was that same smirk he saw in his other form. "I want you to amuse me."

"I think you're sadly mistaken but I am not a jester. If you want entertainment then I think you should search for it yourself." L wanted the kitsune to get off of him but he wasn't expecting the fox to think on his words.

"Your right I should." His sooth voice was off to somewhere else. "But do not complain for you have suggested it."

"Excuse me?!"

"You are excuse…from what I do not know." Light leaned back as if to study him some more. "Are you a virgin, Lawleit?"

He was the one that said his name but he wasn't bothered by it. "Is it of any importance?" L throw back glaring at those tinted eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"Yes, no, maybe so…" He stopped his movement only to shove himself into the insomniac. Raito savored the soft moan that escaped the detective's mouth. "It just you seem very responsive to this." He did it again. "Not even some of the women I have in counted are this responsive and we're not really doing anything."

"Well you made the right deduction all on you on." L said trying to get up but all the brunettes weight was settled rather heavily on his lower body, securing his legs in place.

"Thank you." He flashed a slight toothy grin. It showed L the four abnormally long canines that where now peeking from under his lips. "Now as I was saying, the bargain, I'll wear that collar only if you help satisfy me in my search for amusement." Light leaned forward again trapping the slightly aroused detective completely.

L didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. Not when the kitsune's hands pinned his wrists above him and not when their foreheads started touching. He stayed quiet struggling to catch his breath. The detective couldn't help but marvel the hidden strength in the fox yokia. From what he has seen of the beautiful tanned body above him he knew that the brunette was lean and muscular.

"What do you say, Lawleit?" Those eyes drooped to half lid. "You said that I was your first friend after all so isn't friends suppose to help out a friend in need?"

He did say that and he met it. The little confession still rained true even when his _little 'innocent'_ pet fox turned out to be a male kitsune with an ego problem. "Light-kun is my friend, my first friend."

"So what do you say, Lawleit?" The smirk made its appearance again showing a bit of the canines. It was almost made the kitsune above him look more sinister and the gold eyes with the red hue weren't working either.

"And what do I get out of this? Your agreement only sounds like it will benefit you."

"Oh, it will benefit me but it probably be more of your gain than it will be mine."

"How so?" The kitsune didn't reply…well at least not verbally. The silky fur like hair brush against L's face as Light preformed his responds.

Soft kisses, nips and licks worried at his pale, almost white neck, as Light work on it. He grounded his pelvis up into the detective's earning more of the moans he hungrily searched for. L's mind was swimming. He had never experienced anything like this before. He's heard about it, he's read about it, and he even witnessed it but never experienced it. It was marvelous, completely mind bending.

"Pleasure." He said simply as he leaned up and off the aroused detective.

Now L finally got to take in all the brunettes' glory. The window was opened giving off light. It was hitting the kitsune at a perfect angle making his skin glow. "I need an answer Lawleit."

It was then that the raven haired insomniac noticed the faint accent that graced his sinful voice. "Are you of Japanese descent?"

"Yes and you appear to have some of it in your blood as well, Ryuzaki." The tails behind him moved on their on accord, gracefully swaying back and forth. It reminded L of flames…golden flames. "But let's not forget, your answer."

"I agree to Light-kun's terms."

"That's nice to hear." Light looked at him lazily and flashed him a dazing smirk while putting on the black band. It looked rather pleasant with the gold skin. "My name is Raito but I have to admit you came pretty close with Light." He held out his hand. The claws on each of his fingers looked awfully intimidating.

"I would give you my name but it seems you already know them." He said this hinting his question but it seemed to go on deaf ears as the kitsune stood. It appeared that the said fox had no modesty…at all.

He walked around the room with an air of pride and arrogance. His head was held high and…he was staring right at him.

"You are an odd human." He cocked his head to the side. It toned down the baleful aura surrounding the fox. "How is your back?" His gold eyes were burning holes through L.

"My back is fine, thank you." L stood to his feet as well. The raven made a slight note that he and Lig- Raito were the same height but the kitsune seemed to be the stronger of the two.

Before L could blink Raito was behind him with those clawed hands gently pressure the insomniac's back through the thin cotton shirt. Heat was radiating from the trickster's hands and L could not help but to close his eyes and relish it. More pressure was added as well as some motion. L didn't even register that he was being lowered to the floor till his face touched the lush carpet.

The touches didn't stop if anything they became more erotic. Raito smirked as he straddled the lanky male from behind and continued the massage. He carefully pulled the thin shirt up revealing perfect white skin. Oh, how he'll love bringing color to this skin. Red looks very suitable.

Careful with his nails Raito pressed both of his thumbs on the sides of L's noticeable spine. The body beneath him jumped.

"You say that but it says something else." He trailed them down adding more pressure as he went lower. "You're tense."

"I wouldn't be if you someone wasn't violating me." The brunette paid him no mind as he continued. The pale body slowly gained color. Labored breathing was faintly sounding the room they were in.

The kitsune lowered himself against the insomniac's back. His hot breath fanned at L's ears. "You know human, you're the only one to ever resist me sexually." Something wet outlined the shell of the raven's ear. "You are truly unique, a bizarre beauty."

Soft caresses slipped towards his front. "From what I have observed during my stay, you seem to be a very quiet person. One who usually keeps their thoughts to themselves." The sweet touches came to a halt as they circled his hard nubs through his shirt. "But deep down, you are a wreck. You're greedy, possessive, and very affectionate." One warm hand wriggle it way up his shirt. "I bet you're more vocal in bed than in everyday life." To prove his point the kitsune pinched his nipples making him moan.

"Get up, Lawleit." L admitted his head was feeling a little dizzy from a known substance but he did what the kitsune said. "Do you want to continue here or shall we go somewhere more suitable?"

"The bedroom." L prayed no one was waking about he didn't want to explain how a nude kitsune got in the house. Nearly black eyes looked behind him to find no one there. "Raito." He whispered.

"_I'm always watching you." _It wasn't a verbal response but more of a thought. A familiar softness laid a his feet and L couldn't help but smirk. It seems that shape shifting was very convenient.

"You are a fox." L murmured not doubting the kitsune heard him.

"_I appreciate the compliment but flatter in not needed, Lawleit." _His sooth voice echoed through his head as they walked to the bedroom.

No sooner had L closed the door Raito pounced. The kitsune had him trapped against the wall with that sinister smirk on his face. Their faces were so closed that the raven saw the specks that made up the red hue in the brunette's eyes. It was a little nerve wrecking that the kitsune was looking so deeply at him.

"I think you're special." It was an accusing tone but his eyes didn't match up with his words. "I would have found my entertainment by doing something else to my victims. " His eyes narrowed a bit. "So tell me, why do I feel the need to give you special treatment under these conditions?"

L guessed Raito must have seen the slight panic in his eyes because he offered an innocent smile that help ease the situation a little. A warm hand found its way to his face; the thumb making small circle, heating up the raven's cheeks. "I sorry _L_; I just can't treat you like the others." How sinful his name…his name sounded on those lips. The kitsune was giving him a heated look.

"Do you know why, L?" His other hand was out of his sight but that didn't mean he didn't feel it. Those clawed fingers traveled down to their destination.

L had trouble breathing. The smallest things were magnified; the touches, the heat, the suggestive tone. He didn't know how he could manage to get the answer out. "Because I am a special circumstance."

He smiled; it wasn't the reassuring one from earlier. It was darker, predatory like. "Correct." It was the last thing the fox said before the hand that held his face captive tilted his up to waiting lip.

L didn't remember being kissed before but if he had it was nothing like this. The kitsune was a seducer, a very skilled on at that second to the incubus. He kissed him with a fire he hadn't known possible. Raito had gently nipped the detective's lower lip asking for entrance but L knew those teeth would have no problem with force entry. It was marvelous. The warm appendage swept through out his mouth. They even began there on tongue battle. Raito coaxed and sucked at his organ. L grew slightly bold and licked the trickster's fangs. A smile almost abruptly on the insomniac's mouth as a deep moan emitted from the fox's throat.

The hands on him were under his shirt pushing it up. The insomniac nearly jumped when he felt those claws rake down his front. It didn't hurt but it was a form of sexual torture and with the look the trickster was giving him he knew there was more to come.

The kisses trailed downward pausing at his neck. A hand clamped on the raven's shoulder, pinning him to the wall as his fox worried at his neck. L let out a soft cry and gave the kitsune more access. He didn't know that his neck could be so sensitive but seeing how Raito nipped at his pulse creating a noticeable red mark was making him rethink it.

L looked down to find shining hazel eyes staring at him. A shudder ran down his spine looking at those darken lust driven eyes.

The hand that held his shoulder travel down brushed his apparent arousal and wrapping around his leg pulling him closer to the hardness of his supernatural partner. "Straddle me, Lawleit." His voice wasn't even natural anymore. It was more than alluring, it was hypnotic and L didn't fight it.

As soon as he attached himself to those lean hips he felt something rubbing against his back. He looked at the kitsune in question but received no answer.

The bronze kitsune walked him to the bed, caressing him all the way. It was only when the kitsune laid on his back that he knew what was touching him. Three long beautiful tails swayed behind the kitsune, with a mind of their own. While the fox pulled off his white shirt did the tails attack. The two closes wrapped around his wrist holding him in place as the kitsune worked on his chest.

L's back arched off with a moan as hot breath engulfed his nipple. The tightness in his chest was increasing and he wanted the fox to do something about it. He was L and he begged for no one. It was one of the reasons he laid there taking the best and the worse form of torture.

"Did you know you turn the most interesting shape of pink when you hot." Inky eyes followed where the kitsune was looking.

_Well what do you, know he's right._

Raito stared at the ruby nipple in front of him. There was something about it and the kitsune wasn't going to keep the detective waiting. He gave an attentive lick and looked at the raven for a reaction. He loved emotion, he could get off that alone and the insomniac was looking at him with his wide gray eyes half lid, chest heaving up and down, a beautiful flushed face and those swollen lips parted. He was the most responsive Raito has ever in countered. That was why Raito continued to lick and suck at the nub while abusing the other with his fingers. The kitsune knew that his teeth and claws were something to fear but it he concentrated enough they'll be harmless. His human didn't seem to mind as his nail scrapped against the hard nub. In fact his moans and cries of pleasure seemed to get louder. He wondered what his fangs would do…

"Oh God." L's entire body jerked up offering itself to the kitsune as he devoured his chest. The intimidating canine gentle gnawed at his nub as the warm tongue moved a rounded it. The teasing fingers pinched and played with the other hard nub.

"Didn't I tell you flattery wasn't needed?" Raito said. His alluring voice dropped two tones as he stared at the raven with nearly red eyes. Passion red popped in L's head as he stared at them.

"I wasn't referring to Raito-kAhhh!" L threw his head back as one deviate hand grabbed his erection. The thumb was rubbing against the tip.

Raito used this distraction to rid the detective of his restrictions. There was a tug at his lips, he didn't mind at all that the detective went commando. The kitsune took the time to marvel his work. Those wide eyes were shut tight with a plum lips open in a silent cry as he pleasured him with his hand. A beautiful blush covered his face. Red marks married that pale neck. Sweat glisten from the bodied below him. Ruby red nipples begged for his attention. Pale pink lines ran down his stomach. L was his best work yet and there was no pain involved.

"Raito-kun." The small cry brought him back to reality. "Do something." His ears were twitching with every moan, cry and whimper reminding him of his own painful arousal. He let go of L's wrists and lowered his head to the hard shaft. It leaked precun and smelled of heavy excitement.

Raito growled deep in his throat when he took him into his mouth. The fluid dripped at the back of his throat as he added more vibrations to the thick organ. His fangs gently ran along the length earning sharp cries of pleasure. Long finger threaded themselves in the kitsune's hair barely missing his highly sensitive ears. Raito trusted his human enough to know he wouldn't pull his ears. Some other humans made that mistake and they got an up and personal reason why the shinigami called him Kira.

When his kitsune began moving L thought he'll lose his mind. The heat, that mouth, those teeth were all too much for him. He felt his hips moving in sync with the vacuum like mouth. The detective never had anyone touch him this way, hell he never touched himself this way before. He was a starch pure virgin with only some sexual knowledge. He could identify most things but he would have never guessed it felt this good. There was a building sensation in him and he didn't fight it. He gripped the silky hair like fur and white corrupted his vision. L has never been this satisfied before. He felt like he could go to sleep for longer than eight hours.

"I'm impressed, for someone as pure as you lasted that long." The kitsune climbed but to him again, their foreheads touching. "I'm not done with you yet, far from it actually." Something wet and slick poked at the raven's entrance. The invading fingers pushed in stretching and filling the pale insomniac.

"No." L moaned but couldn't help but feel his arousal returning. Raito's fingers were in him but he didn't feel the claws at covered each tip of those tanned fingers.

"Shh, it will feel good soon." The trickster cooed engaging the detective in a series of hot kisses. Each moan and cry emitted from the insomniac throat was swallowed by the bronze kitsune.

His fingers moving in steady rhythm, stretching him as far as he could till he added another finger. The discomfort had pasted and now L found himself riding Raito's fingers. He was so caught up from the pleasure when those appendages pressed up again a special bundle of nerves that he had not know that he ended up brushing against an equally hard shaft like his own.

Raito ripped himself from L's lips and growled at him with red slit eyes. He wasn't angry but he had to have the detective now! The kitsune carefully pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his hardness. With one powerful thrust he was in his human up to the hilt

"Are you alright?" L was touched that the fox had asked such a question but he was alright and damn near impatient. He shoved his hips downward feeling Raito deeper inside him.

The trickster didn't need to be told twice. He began to thrust into the tight hot body. Each thrust was angled perfectly into his prostate making those delicious cries louder and louder. Raito didn't want to cause a commotion so he swallowed the loudest ones. Pale sweat covered arms found their way to his neck and latched on holding him close to the raven. Dark locks mixed with his amber colored ones.

"Harder, faster." Those barely audible commands shot through him as he compiled. One hand was on the raven's hip while the other was on his erection. Raito began to pump in time with his thrust creating the ultimate friction. L's whimpers and grasps were erotic sounds as they passed through those inviting lips.

"Come for me, Lawleit." Raito licked the shell of L's ear as he whispered these words and almost instantly he covered both of them in his juices. Those tight ass muscles clamped down on the kitsune's shafted causing him to react climax too. The pleasure was so intense, so welcoming that the raven saw black clouding his vision.

* * *

"You know you wouldn't be the first to black out." L heard the muffled voice as he opened his eyes. His body felt strangely relax and tranquil.

"I'm so flattered Raito-kun, thank you." The raven said. Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he turned to the kitsune. The fox really had no modesty at all. That beautiful bronze body was laid out before him shining like a star. Smooth planes of his back were displayed as well as his other…assets. The long three golden fur tails were curled against their bodies.

"Careful if you stare to hard you just might burn a hole." His sarcasm was staring to get on L's nerves. He looked at the trickster's face only to see it hiding in the large pillows. The only things that were seen were those slightly large fox eyes and honey brown locks.

L had a childish urge to reach out and grab those ears. The raven knew that the kitsune was still awake. The even breathing and the stillness of the body might lead some people to think that he was sleep but L wasn't the greatest detective in the world for nothing. So with lengthy fingers he brushed the tip of those fur covered ears.

They twitched. L tried it again and got the same reaction. He movement grew bold as he stroked the ears and traveled his hands down the length of Raito's hair. He repeated these actions over and over again till he heard a deep purring notice.

"Why did you stop?" The kitsune sat up looking at him with clouded amber eyes.

"Raito-kun, was making strange noises. I thought I had a pet fox but I guess I was sadly mistake."

"Excuse me?" The almond shaped eyes narrowed.

"I was just making an inference. Raito-kun sounded more like a big cat than a small fox." The fox said nothing while he stretched opening his mouth wide for a yawn. He was displaying his incredible sized canines. "Raito-kun should take it as a compliment."

The trickster gave him a droll look. "Whatever, you say." A tug on that sinful mouth was seen. "Lawleit."

L was grateful that the kitsune wasn't looking at him at the moment because there was a heat creeping to his face and he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it.

Raito stood up from the bed to stretch out his arms. The black collar with the crimson gem was on his wrist. The kitsune was walking about in the room looking as if he was not nude and he had not just fucked his owner a few minutes ago. L could not fathom what was going through the fox's head.

"What are you doing?"

Another droll stare was given from those peculiar eyes. "I thought to be nice for once and try to put on some clothes but seeing as…"

"Never mind, proceed."

The kitsune nodded and continued to walk to the closet. Something happened and L found himself faced with a smirking kitsune with glowing eyes. "Would you like to join me, Lawleit?"

L found himself feeling slightly insecure with the flaring intense stare of the kitsune. In fact he had try to discreetly pull the bed sheets to cover himself. "Join you for what, Raito-kun?" He knew the answer and the fox knew he knew the answer as well. It was obvious in the way the sweat and other body fluids that stuck to him reminding the detective of what they had done.

The kitsune said nothing, just completely ignoring his question all together. Instead, the trickster had his hand out waiting for L's acceptance. A trickster, that's what foxes were, right? Sly and playful creatures. The description fit Raito perfectly. Though the fox wasn't playful in a term that would fit dogs but in a term that he was mischievous like young kitten. They are always getting into trouble and causing havoc but then again kitten's playful chaos was innocent. Raito was nowhere near innocent. L was paying attention when the kitsune was talking. He had said something about treating his victims a different way that he had treated L.

What exactly did that mean?

L will ask about it later.

* * *

"Ah, Ryuzaki, nice of you to join us." Mello said using one his favorite aliases while eyeing the brunette at his side. It amazed L to a certain point on how much the kitsune could do. L looked up Raito's kind on the computer while the kitsune was rummaging through his closet for _suitable_ clothes after their shower.

Some of the thing seemed true while others needed to be questioned but the detective knew illusions and shape shifting were definitely true because the kitsune standing before his charges wasn't the one who seduced him in his room just moments earlier.

"And you brought a friend with you to." The blonde said with a slight distraction in his voice. L wouldn't blame him. Dressed in a black formal button down, slacks and matching dress shoes Light was as strikingly handsome in his human form than the fox and humanoid forms. If you took away of the large canines, tails, ears, claws, red hued eyes and replace them with a soft honey brown the kitsune looked a little less sinister. "Yes, Mello this is Raito." He turned to the kitsune in disguise. "Raito this is Mello."

The fox held out a normal looking hand for the blonde. "A pleasure." But it seemed no matter how much you hid the apparent supernatural you could never completely take away the sinful hypnotizing voice of the kitsune.

"Like wise." The blue eyes narrowed a bit when he shook the brunettes hands almost as if could tell something was off.

L felt the thick air around them. The blonde did not like the fox because he scratched him earlier but could he tell Raito was Light in a different form?

"So how do you know Ryuzaki?"

"I met him in the park not too long ago." It started like that. Mello, one of his over protective successors with hype active emotions, asked questions and Raito – the sooth and cunning devil that he is – answers everything without missing a beat.

* * *

"You are the devil incarnated." The raven said in a deadpan voice after the room was emptied. "Is your main purpose in life to screw others around?" L knew he was being straightforward but with people – creatures – like Raito it was necessary. Lord only knew how long the kitsune could and would beat around the brush.

"Well when you put it in such words…" He looked at him with glowing eyes, flashing the detective his sharp well hidden teeth. "Yes, but right now my only concern is about screwing you over."

Those words sent heat though out L's body. He could even feel the heat creeping up his neck. This slight change wouldn't go unnoticed by honey brown eyes that flashed gold.

"I think the direction of this conversation is too inappropriate." The raven said attempting to leave the couch they were sitting on but was caught by stronger arms. L usually would pride himself on that fact that he was not as weak as he looked but seeing as how this devil of a kitsune could easily over power him was unsettling.

"I'm bored and I rather like where the conversation was going." The brunette gave in a sly smile before tugging him forcefully into his lap. "Entertain me, Lawleit." He whispered his silky command into his sensitive ears.

"No, we are out in the open and I have questions I have to ask you." The raven said squirming in the supernatural being's lap.

"Ask your questions, then." L felt a wet appendage licking the outer shell and couldn't help but squirm more. A warm hand had slipped under his shirt and was now playing at the base of his ribs.

"What do you mean by victims? You mentioned it before." Skilled fingers skimmed lightly across his whole torso only pausing to play with his erected nipples.

"I am a kitsune. We do not have a specific name for my type of species but I can tell you that I am the master of games." The other hand traveled lower. "Dreams, thoughts, pictures, illusions are all my specialties." It started to unbuckle his pants. "I tend to get bored, easily, so I play certain games with humans."

"What kind of games?" Lips were on his pale neck, slowly working their way down his neck.

"My games could consist of torture, pleasure or other." As if to make a point he sucked hard on L's shoulder making the detective gasp. "You are the second to experience pleasure."

L pushed passed the lust filled fog and thought about what he had just said. The second to experience pleasure? Games? Torture? All this didn't make since. "What are your torture games?" L breathed out as the hand gently rubbed him through his jeans.

"Any and every thing the result will always be the same…death." He was stroking him through his pants and L buckled his hip, letting out a small moan.

"Are you going to kill me?" This was so not the type of conversation for the certain activity.

"No, I don't see why." Raito licked his way back up his human's neck. He knew that the discussion was one to make the raven uncomfortable. "You entertain me and you are very responsive. Why would I kill you?"

"It was just a question." The detective turned his head slightly looking at darken gold eyes. If he was going to say something else it never went through. The kitsune had caught the detective's pale lips.

L was hot and dizzy. The brunette's skilled tongue licked at his lower lip silently asking for entrance. It was remarkable how the kitsune could do this to him, seducing him beyond all limits. They were doing this in a public place.

Public place.

"We have to stop." L tore himself away from the devil. He didn't want to think about what would happen if someone walked in on them. What would they see? What would they hear? L knew for a fact that all of this would be suspense. The raven knew his face was flush, his clothes were disorderly, his baggy jeans were unfasten, erection bulging and leaking sexual fluids. He surely did not want anyone walking in on them.

"Why?" Those now redden eyes were looking at him like the kitsune could not comprehend what the detective met.

"Someone could walk in on us."

"Have you not been paying attention, Lawleit?" The kitsune purred crawling off the couch and to the raven.

"I don't understand." L looked down at the fox. He could image those large dark caramel ears and long golden tails sway back and forth.

"I said my specialties were dreams, illusions, thought, pictures. I can make anyone believe what I want when I want without using alto of power." His hands, the glamour was breaking! Skilled clawed fingers tugged down the jeans, exposing him to the air around him. "And right now I don't want anyone interrupting us." The kitsune licked his erection, starting from the base and climbing his way up to the tip. "No one is going to see or hear us. So now _pet,_ entertain me with your sounds of pleasure." It was the lasting he said before grabbing his length with his collared bound wrist and took him into his mouth.

* * *

"I am serious when I call you the devil incarnated." L said as they finished up their…bonding time.

"I know," Raito turned to look behind him. "And I don't care." The brunette stretched giving the raven a good view of his nude backside.

"Are you hungry?" L knew the kitsune wasn't eating much.

"Anything but sugar foods." Before L could question it he added. "Normal, health food Lawleit."

The food didn't say another word as his body began to glow a soft bronze. Transformation took place where everything shifted down to the gorgeous fox he had found in the park. It made sense. The human qualities, the calculating eyes, the actions all made sense. Even now with the mass of fur sitting on the floor he knew it was Raito.

"You are going to eat in that form?" L said walking over to the fox. The red hue was a little more outstanding in this form than it was with the others.

"_Yes, you have a problem with that?" _The watered down version of Raito's human form was growing on L than when he held these words he actual jumped. The sinister, deep hypnotic voice was back in head.

"No, Raito can do as he pleases." The ebony haired man said picking up the black jeweled collar. "Our deal..."

"…_Is still on going."_ The fox lowered his head letting L slip on the collar.

"Are you staying with me?" Raito knew what he met by that and the answer was almost yes. He likes the raven haired man. He was intelligent, amusing, he was living in a house with three trouble-making kits and he was responsive. All the things he had been looking in life…in a mate.

What happened to humans only being entertainment?

How did this one abnormal panda like human changed his mind in such a short time? He wouldn't stop his games but he'll see where Lawleit would take him.

Maybe after lunch he'll introduce his new proposal.

Be my mate.

The idea was insane in his head but who was he to argue? As far as he knew this whole house and residence was insane.

Crazy sane, unstable sane, sound chaos was all the same.

"_Yes, Lawleit, I'll say with you."_ His tail rubbed again the detective's pale cheek in reassurance. _"You just might become more than you are to me."_

L smiled and ran his hand down the length of Raito's coat. "Is that because of my unique situation?"

"_Yes, you are a __special circumstance aren't you?"_

"Yes, I am." L raven stuck his thumb in his mouth. His dark eyes obstructed by wild hair were staring at the fox with a new found intensity. "Now drop the illusion and let's head to the kitchen."Now drop the illusion and let's head to the kitchen.

* * *

_Okay, I'm done. I'm not sure was is sadder. This fic (one-shot) being longer than all my other fics or the fact that I wrote more on DN than with Naruto?_

_I'm not sure, which...but for those who read this please review. I wanted to make something ironic. _

_Raito being L's pet but he's the seme in the relationship while L's the owner and is the uke._

_Anyway, thank you_

_WLN_


End file.
